deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazonian Guard
The Amazonian Guard, officially known as the Revolutionary Nuns, were an all-female elite cadre of bodyguards tasked with protecting Muammar Gaddafi. They were all virgins and take a vow of chastity when becoming official bodyguards. Gaddafi believed it was empowering for women to be his bodyguards. He said, “Women should be trained for combat, so that they do not become easy prey for their enemies.” They were all trained killers and hand-picked by Gaddafi himself. The girls wore lipstick, jewellery, polished nails, and even high heels most of the time. All of his girls were said to swear an oath that they will give their lives for him and it is claimed they never leave his side, night or day. Gaddafi makes the final selection and, despite his insistence that his guards are chaste, rumours abound that he demands their sexual favors. After the NATO led Revolution that overthrew Gaddafi was over, several of his bodyguards admitted that Gaddafi would sexually abuse them sometimes. Battle vs. Ents and Huorn (by GSFB) Ents 5 Huorn 1 Amazon Guard 20 A black screen appears with yellow Arabic words. Underneath, white English subtitles translated the Arabic: This video was discovered in the Forest of unnumbered tears, northern Libya. The following has been tested by experts in both the western and Pan-Arabic world, all concluding that it was not edited or faked. To date, no one has offered an explanation for what it shows, and has received a strong denial from the new government in Libya. '' ''Viewer discretion is advised. The black screen disappeared, replaced by the face of a grimacing Muammar Gaddafi, with a red recording light at the top right. “Oh, the new toy works!” Gaddafi said. He turned it around, capturing his white armored limo, the forest around them, the sahara beyond, and the Amazon Guard, standing alert and heavily armed. The women’s faces were as stone, scanning the wilderness for signs of trouble while Gaddafi joked and laughed, getting close ups of his favorites. He turned his camera to the Captain of the guard, a long tall blonde with a flawless face. “Look into the camera, Farah! Smile!” Reluctantly, Farah turned from where she was looking at, smiling briefly into the camera before looking back into the forest. “What do you think, eh?” Gaddaffi said, turning the camera to a huge clearing, recently made and pocked marked with stumps. “I new this would be the perfect place to build a new palace. Took me forever to find just the right spot to clear in this forest. So many trees down, I feel like a logger in the Amazon!” The Amazon guard were scanning the forest, more alert than usual. For some reason, they had been edgy since arriving here, and Farah had ordered them to bring the big guns out. Most had taken up positions in and around the limo and other vehicles, some in the forest, others in the desert nearby. On more than one occasion, Farah had put her hand on her pistol, her grip tight. “Hey, Farah, do you agree? Do you think this is a good sight for a new palace, a good retreat from the hustle and bustle of Tripoli?!” Farah didn’t reply. She thought she had saw something move. Slowly, she pulled her FN Five Seven pistol out. “Hey, Farah, I’m talking to- Farah raised her hand. Just then, a roar made them all flinch, booming across the Libyan wilderness for miles around. The noise seemed to be coming from the east, just past the new tree line bordering the site of the new palace. All the Amazon guard had their weapons pulled. Movement in the forest confirmed to Farah that her women were running to take up new positions. Fara whistled. “Everyone, fall back to your vehicles, we’re leaving.” She turned to Gaddafi, who was still filming her. “Excellency, we need to leave now- Suddenly a huge boulder fell onto the limo. Farah saw it in time and tackled Gaddafi to the ground, protecting him from the shrapnel. The camera fell next to them, bumping next to the foot of a guard. Everyone looked around, wondering where the boulder came from. Several pointed to the east. “What is it? a Catapult?” One of the guards said, Farah stood, helping Gaddafi up. “Fire! Full sweep!” Farah said. The guards shot into the darkness, moving their guns left and right. After ten seconds Farah called a cease fire. They listened, hearing nothing but the song of the ever larger Sahara, carried by the west wind. “Everyone get into the vehicles. Gaddafi, we’re going into the backup.” Farah led him to a nearby limo. One of the guard picked up the camera and ran to give it to him. As she put it in his hands, Gaddafi started. “Get down!” Farah said, pulling Gaddafi away. More boulders stuck. Most of the vehicles were either flattened or knocked over three meters away. Three of the guard were crushed . The Amazon guard fired back, this time hearing what sounded like yells and cries of pain, only deeper and louder than any human voice. More boulders fell from the sky. “Retreat! Retreat!” Farah said, her image coming and going on the camera as it moved up and down with Gaddafi’s hands. Farah ordered the guard to enter a nearby patch of forest. The guard fired back as they obeyed her orders, conducting a fighting retreat. Just before the camera went out, a booming, distant roar could be heard, along with the rustling of trees. ... The camera came back on. Gaddafi looked at it, sweaty and breathless. Amazon guard were running around, speaking quickly and watching the shadows. Farah Was giving orders for PKM gun placements to be set up. “Gaddafi, sir, are you okay?” Farah said. Keeping the camera on her, Gaddafi ran his hand down her face. She looked uncomfortable. “Fine, my child.” Farah turned to another guard. “Arshiya. “ “Yes sir!” Arshiya said, standing twenty feet away. “Double back, see if we are being followed. Try to find where the others are.” ‘“Wait!” Gaddafi said. Gaddafi had the camera back on Arshiya, looking behind her. “What is it, excellency?” Farah said. The others around them froze. “That tree, behind her...It was different, when I first saw it. It’s...moved...” A strange sound came from the tree. Arshiya turned, gun drawn. “It’s, moving...” Suddenly, a branch that looked like an arm grabbed Arshiya. It lifted her up, held her, then crushed her in an instant . Dropping her, it roared, spreading its arms out and taking a huge step towards them.. “Fire! Fire!” All eleven nearby guards opened fire, five of them using PKMs. The Ent swatted three of the guard all at once, sending their broken bodies into a pale clearing . Another guard, firing up with her PKM, was crushed underfoot . The camera caught every moment of the battle, shaking as Farah sent Qaddafi running. In a few moments the Ent started to stagger. As a guard raked his eyes with PKM fire, the creature’s sap-like blood began to flow greatly. Moaning like a dying elephant, the Ent raised its arms, shook, then fell flat on its face, smoking and still . Cautiously, the Guard approached. Gaddafi stood behind Farah, filming as she walked up to the curious, tree like giant. “What...is it?” a guard named Enass said, kicking it, “It’s like a half man, half oak.” another named Kachi said. “Its some American weapon, no doubt.” Gaddafi said, “Some kind of genetic freak that they have devised. They sent these devils to kill me!” “Could it be a Djinn?” A guard named Nabila said. “Djinn are spirits, not flesh.” Enass said, kicking it harder for emphasis. “Whatever it is, it dead.” Farah said, looking the brute over closely. “I’m glad I’m getting this on tape: I will show the world the evil lows that America will stoop to, to take out the true leader of mighty Libya! They will even...play God!” They froze. A firefight was heard. Turning, they saw five small puffs of fire that kept flashing on and off. They heard the screams and orders of their comrades under attack, sounding panicked and shaken. Suddenly a huge boulder fell into the flashing fires, leaving only one . They saw the surviving guard run into the moonlight, firing back as she retreated. They gasped as another boulder stuck her, rolling down the side of the hill and slamming into a stream . “Everyone shut up, follow me.” Farah said. She turned to Gaddafi. “Come on excellency, we have to split.” ... The camera was turned off for a while. When Gaddafi turned it back on, they had stopped. Farah was looking around, using the moonlight to see by. After a few moments, Farah gave the signal to move out. As she grabbed Gaddafi and signaled for him to turn it off, not wanting its tiny light to give them away, they heard a thunderous, ancient sounding voice. “Break the dam! Release the river!” Suddenly they felt the ground shake, hearing a rush of water. Farah looked up the hill, seeing something reflecting the moonlight, something heading their way. “Run!” Farah said. The surge of water hit their legs, knocking them to the ground and sending them tumbling down. Gaddafi’s grunts could be heard alongside the water, intermittent with the screams of the guard. By the time they hit flatland they were covered up to their heads in river water. Swimming up, they made it to a brand new shore, next to the western edge of the forest. Farah grabbed Gaddafi and brought him out of the water. Checking the others, she found that she had lost no one in the flood. The camera, waterproof and mildly damaged, still recorded. Qaddafi picked it up. “Everyone, get up! You okay?” Farah said, checking on Nabila. “My arm’s broke.” “Look!” Enass said. Gaddafi turned the camera. Ten feet past the water, two of the strange creatures lied dead, possibly for months. Among them were four long dead soldiers, special forces Farah and her fellow guards thought. As Gaddafi moved the camera down, he found another dead soldier right next to his feet, it’s jaw lying flat on its neck bone. The man's dogtags hung just below the jaw, the name "Tom Buckler" shining under the camera light. Qaddafi staggered back. “Now who are these people?” Enass said, slowly walking among the bodies. Kachi kneedled down to one, looking at the insignia on the shoulder of one of the corpses. “These are...American soldiers!” Kachi said. “Navy seals, from the looks of them.” Farah said. Gaddafi followed her, capturing the battleground on video. He spotted several large holes in the ground, and bullet holes on nearby trees. Gaddafi nodded. “This confirms it! The Americans must have brought these things here, to assassinate me, when they turned on them! Justice served, I say!” Startled, Farah knelt down, looking at some of the weapons on the ground. “Some of these weapons don’t make sense. There’s silver bullets lying all around, not one lead. This one had a wooden stake in his belt. Several have crosses, what was going on here?” “Two are squashed, and these three, they have holes in them.” Kachi said, looking at some of the bodies. “Shot?” Enass said. “No, no bullets did this.” Farah nodded, studying the wounds. “She’s right. It looks like...like something bored into them...” A loud, unsettling moan filled the forest. As Farah got them into position an took Gaddafi behind them, the sound of heavy footfalls and scattering birds coming from the north. Now and again they thought they heard words, the likes of which they had never heard. “PKM’s at the ready. Hit it in the face: that seems to be their weak spot. Focus primarily on the eyes.” Farah said. The Guard were ready. They waited, lying down and pointing their guns to the source of the sounds. The monster pushed branches aside, looking around, trying to spot what it heard a minute ago. Oblivious, it walked out into the open, scratching its bare branch beard. “...Fire!” Four PKMs fired into the face of the Ent, backed by three AK7‘s. The Ent screeched, waving its big arms in the air as it went berserk from blindness and pain. Soon the PKMs started to run out of ammo. “Were out of mags!” Kachi said, pulling out her Beretta Model 12. “Keep firing! It’s going down!” Farah said. The creature leaned forwards, then backwards, and with a deep, bloodcurdling call, fell to the ground . “Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” The guns were silenced. The Ent did not move. As Farah and the others rose, they heard a cacophony coming from the forest.Groans, howls, and heavy footfalls shook them to the core. Farah located the sounds: two from the side, one from the front. They were about to be surrounded. “Fall back! Across the water! To the other side! There’s a short gap there! Go!” ... The camera went off and on, picking up images of Gaddafi and the guard moving through the forest, the sounds of their pursuers drowning out almost all other noise. Eventually The camera staid on, picking up the guard scanning the forest, moving quietly, listening. The creatures were no longer heard. “...I heard something- “Shut up, Nabila!” Enessa said. “Both of you shut up! Listen!” Farah said, her FM fifty seven in both hands. Gaddafi walked in the center of the guard, trying to find anything on camera. He moved toward a tree, checking to make sure it didn’t have arms or legs before he did so. He turned back to the rest of the woods. “...I don’t hear anything now.” Farah said, turning to her left. “They didn’t follow us. They were almost upon us. Why did they break off their pursuit?” Farah said. “Yeah, they could have overtaken us.” Nabila said. “I’ll tell you one thing; I will come back here, oh yes, with the whole Libyan army. I will set fire to this forest! I will- Gaddaffi froze. He thought he felt movement behind him, a movement which shook the ground. He turned quickly, still seeing only a tree. No giants were in view. “What is it?” Farah said. Gaddafi turned back. “You didn’t feel that?” Suddenly, Gaddafi and five of the guards were lifted in the air, impaled by roots. They squirmed, bleeding profusely as the roots bored hole after hole in their mid sections . The branches joined in the attack, breaking their legs and arms. One branch knocked Farah and Nabila away. Grunting, praying to Allah, Gaddafi dropped the camera. It bounced on the ground, hitting several rocks before it fell next to Nabila’s feet. “We have to go! Nabila, run!” Farah said, lifting the wounded guard. “Nabila, darling,” Gaddafi said, seconds from dying, “Take the camera! It is evidence of American...cruelty. Take it!” Spasming, Qaddafi breathed his last. “Move!” Farah said. With her uninjured hand. Nabila grabbed the camera, and followed Farah. ... The camera went off for several minutes. It cut back on as they ran towards the desert, almost outside the accursed wood. Farah had her pistol out, looking back and forth as she lead Nabila to the sanctuary of the Sahara. She felt that if she arrived there, that somehow they would be safe, that the giants, and the dreadful living tree would not pursue. Nabila tripped. “Come on, Nabila, we’re almost there!” Farah said, bending down to pick her up. Nabila gasped. The camera did not pick up what she saw at first. Farah struggled to lift her. “Nabila! Get up! Get...” Nabila moved the camera. Behind Farah, and to their side, where two giants. The creatures were still, unmoving as thick sycamores. Farah saw their shadows in the moonlight. Turning around, she saw the third, standing on their other side, just two feet away. Farah raised her pistol and fired. The creature responded by picking them up, its hands wrapped around Farah’s arms tight. She dropped her gun. Nabila kept the camera on the creature. The camera recorded its face, which had dark amber eyes, a beard made of green moss, and a head that looked like a hollowed out trunk. The creature looked at them, studied them. Its face seemed old, gentlemanly, otherwise kind, yet there was a deep anger in it as well, an anger that seemed deep and unresolved. “Please...don’t kill us.” Nabila said. The creature looked angrier. “Little orcs, FULGAROOM!!” In a split second, The guards were crushed . The Ent dropped their bodies, the camera falling next to a root. Before it ran out of power, it picked up the Ent’s foot as it walked away, its toes digging into the ground as it stepped down. Strange voices in an otherwise long dead language filled the forest, where odd things were lurking, moving among the brutes. ... A blank screen appears. Yellow Arabic letters appear, translated below in English subtitles. '' This is were the feed ends. The bodies of Qaddafi and the Amazon guard were never found, nor of the seal team discovered by them. All that remained was blood, several weapons, and the camera, all nearby strange footprints which have yet to be satisfactorily explained.'' Before the investigation was done, several Libyan MPs and intelligence agents disappeared in the forest. No one has been back since. The new Palace has never been built. The United States has denied that there was a SEAL team that was lost in Libya, and any connection with the creatures seen in the video. The names seen on the uniform of the dead soldier in the video have been linked to a real Navy SEAL who who said to have disappeared while on mission, and some SEALS have stated off the record that a SEAL team was sent to investigate and exterminate the creatures, not to use them as assassins, but the latter testimonies have not been proven. The SEAL team that the deceased belonged to has never been official revealed. '' If anyone has any information about what happened that night, please contact us at www.TreeTimetruth.org.'' Winner: Ents. Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pontifical Swiss Guard (by Goddess of Despair) Amazon Guard Swiss Guard The Swiss creep up to a tiny structure. Sitting behind a desk is an Amazonian Guard doing her nails, Makarov in arm’s reach. The Swiss kick down the door, assault rifles aimed. The Amazon rises and opens fire with her Makarov, killing the first Swiss with a headshot. The second Swiss fired a burst of rounds into her head, killing her. Hearing the gunshots, three Amazons take up defensive positions behind two chairs. The Swiss enter the second room, and immediately come under fire again. They quickly burst into the room and get in cover, but one is not fast enough and gets mowed down. One Amazon attempts to flank, but a Swiss turns in time to stop her with a few shots from his MP5. The other Amazon headshots the now exposed Swiss Guard. “On my lead” says the Swiss leader “3…2…1…” suddenly they both break from cover, spraying their entire magazines at the surprised Amazons. Both fall in seconds, riddled with bullets. “Get out of here, Gaddafi!” says the final Amazon guard as Gaddafi rushes for a vehicle. The two Swiss rush to stop him, but one gets his legs shot, making him fall. The Swiss leader ducks behind cover as the Amazon approaches. Suddenly he leaps up and grabs her AK47. The two struggle to control the weapon until the Swiss leader headbutts her, making her lose her grip. Before he could take aim, she grabbed the rifle again and stomped his foot. She then followed it up with a kick to the groin. Finally, she shoved the Swiss leader back and aimed her AK, only to be interrupted with a shot to the head. Watching Gadhafi get away, the Swiss leader cursed and radioed for an evac. Expert's Opinion The Amazons were good fighters, but they were armed with weapons that were not able to compete with that of the Swiss. That alongside the Swiss Guard's superior experience, physicality, and discipline lead them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Khmer Rouge (by Sport Shouting) The battle begins with 6 Khmer Rouge members sneaking into Muammar Gaddafi's compound. One member of the Khmer Rouge sees him in a window and fires his RPD at him. An Amazon Guard member jumps in front of the bullet and kills her. AMAZON GUARD: 5'. The rest of the Amazon Guard fires out the window and charges the squad. Two guards come out of the front door firing AK-47s and kill 2 of the Khmer Rouge members. '''KHMER ROUGE: 4. The rest of the members scatter. One of the members, probably around 13 years old, fires his Type 56 Rifle. He sees one of the Amazon Guard women right in front of him. She pulls out her Bayonet Knife while he pulls out his Tokarev and shoots her in the neck. AMAZON GUARD: 4. The remaining 4 Khmer Rouge guerrillas are all divided. One of them enters the building Gaddafi was in armed with his Cane Knife. He walks up a flight of stairs. Unluckily for him, he made noise and alerted an Amazon Guard soldier hiding in the room. He walks in with his knife, but Amazon Guard member sneaks behind the guerrilla and shoots him in the leg. She grabs his stomach and slices his throat. She picks out her Makarov and looks out the window, seeing a Khmer Rouge member trying to come into the building. She fires her Makarov out of the window, alerting the guerrilla. He runs as fast as he can way from the scene, but it shot in the head by an Amazon Guard member. KHMER ROUGE': 3'. Two Amazon Guard members, armed with bayonet AK-47's are following a blood trail. Following it into a small shack, a Khmer Rouge soldier slashes the stomach of one of the Amazon Guard members. '''AMAZON GUARD: 3.' The other Amazon Guard member stabs the Khmer Rouge soldier with her bayonet. KHMER ROUGE: 2. A Khmer Rouge soldier outside the shack hears the murder. He fires his Type 56 at the shack, hearing the Amazon Guard member scream in pain. AMAZON GUARD: 2. '''The last two members meet up and walk towards the building Gaddafi was in. They are spotted by the two remaining Amazon Guard members. One of them throws their knife into the back of a Khmer Rouge soldier. '''KHMER ROUGE: 1. '''The other Khmer Rouge guerrilla fires his RPD in a "spray and pray" mindset. One of the Amazon Guard members draws her pistol and walks into the building. She flips him over and puts her knife to his throat. She slashes and blood spurts into her face. The two soldiers meet up and go look for their boss. ''WINNER: AMAZON GUARD''''' Expert's Opinion The Amazon Guard won a very lopsided fight. All of the voters agree that their training and superior weaponry would win them the fight. It would be an estimated 68% to 32% To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Modern Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors